Happy Ending
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: -


**Happy Ending**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is R. Takahashi's**

.

.

Naraku telah terbunuh, Shikon no Tama pun hilang. Yang ada hanya akhir yang bahagia.

Seorang Miko dalam pelatihan—Kagome—duduk di atas rumput sambil menikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi... hah, benar-benar hari yang damai...

Sudah tiga tahun sejak dia hidup di _modern era_ dan akhirnya berhasil kembali ke waktu ini _feudal era_, tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya.

Semua pengalamannya di tempat ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi atau dongeng. Tapi ini nyata.

Ia menatap pemandangan desa dari atas bukit itu, ya, desa ini sekarang adalah tanggung jawabnya, sesuatu yang harus dilindunginya, rumahnya, tempatnya yang sebenarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Merasa cukup beristirahat, sang Miko berdiri lalu mengambil langkah menuju desa.

Berbagai macam pikiran hinggap di kepalanya. Semua akhir bahagia yang di dapat oleh semua orang. Sango dan Miroku sudah menikah dan memiliki banyak anak, Rin tinggal di desa bersama Kaede—mempelajari cara hidup di antara penduduk, Shippo mendapat peringkat _youkai_ yang lebih tinggi, Kohaku menjadi _taijaya_ yang hebat. Lalu ia sendiri...

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah pondok, dengan segera dimasukinya pondok itu.

"_Tadaima_..." katanya pelan.

Seorang _hanyou _berambut perak mengambil pandangan ke arahnya sebelum membalas, "Okaeri."

Kagome tersenyum mendengar sambutan dari Inuyasha, suaminya.

"Kau sudah makan Inuyasha...?" tanyanya. "Mau kusiapkan makanan?"

Inuyasha, tanpa repot-repot menatap wajah Kagome segera menjawab singkat, "Tidak."

"Tidak...?" ulang Kagome. "Baiklah kalau begitu," tambahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Inuyasha.

Hening.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum Kagome memecahkan keheningan. "Inuyasha...? Ada apa denganmu...? Kau aneh..."

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku seperti biasanya!" bantah Inuyasha dengan suara ditinggikan sementara iris emasnya tetap memandang ke arah pintu.

Segera, Kagome mencengkram kedua pipi Inuyasha, membuat Hanyou itu menatap langsung ke arah iris coklatnya.

Hal ini tak berlangsung lama sampai Inuyasha secara paksa memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menjauhkan pandangannya dari pemilik iris coklat itu.

Kagome tertegun. Dia tahu pasti. Tingkah laku Inuyasha yang seperti ini...

Mengerti, Kagome melepaskan kedua cengkramannya secara perlahan, sebelum keheningan kembali menelan mereka.

"Aku..." kata Inuyasha pelan. "Ingin cari udara dulu..." lanjut sang _hanyou_ sebelum keluar dari arah pondok.

Inuyasha tidak mau menatapnya, bukan, ia tidak bisa... Karena sebenarnya ia tengah memikirkan... Kikyo. Pada detik yang sama, jantung Kagome serasa ditusuk.

.

.::.

.

"Jadi begitu..." ujar Kaede sambil terus mengaduk sup di pancinya.

Kagome hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kaede terdiam sejenak, "Mungkin Inuyasha bertingkah begitu karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kikyo onee-sama..."

Iris Kagome melebar. "U-Ulang tahun...?"

Kaede membalas dengan anggukan. "Ternyata Inuyasha belum melupakannya..." katanya sebelum mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kagome menatap ke arah lantai. Ia tahu itu... Inuyasha masih belum bisa melupakan Kikyo.

Kaede menyadari tingkah laku Kagome sebelum tersenyum menghibur. Kaede kembali mengaduk sup di pancinya, "Jangan khawatir, Inuyasha tak akan selamanya begitu, aku yakin ia akan kembali seperti semula. Ia hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Kagome menatap ke arah Kaede sebelum tersenyum, "Arigatou, Kaede _baa-san_."

Kaede membalas tatapan Kagome, dan ikut tersenyum. "Tenang saja Kagome... Inuyasha mencintaimu."

.

.::.

.

Kagome duduk berlutut di depan sebuah kuil kecil tempat dimana abu Kikyo disimpan dahulu.

'Kikyo...' batinnya pelan. Tangannya mulai meraba bangunan itu.

Dirinya kembali teringat akan kenangan tentang Kikyo. Seorang _Miko _hebat yang disegani, wanita yang _pernah_ dicintai oleh Inuyasha.

Ia juga teringat akan perasaannya yang terluka setiap menemukan Inuyasha tengah mendatangi Kikyo, atau setiap kali Inuyasha memikirkan tentang Kikyo.

Terkadang hatinya termakan cemburu. Tapi bukankah itu perasaan normal yang dimiliki oleh manusia...?

Namun sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

Apa Kikyo merasakan itu juga...? Cemburu...? Cemburu saat Inuyasha terus berada di sampingnya?

Kagome menatap kembali kuil kecil itu, sekilas bayangan Kikyo melintas di matanya.

Tentu saja... Kikyo juga manusia.

Rasa cemburu yang mereka rasakan begitu menyakitkan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, karena mereka berdua sama-sama tersakiti. Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan cinta itu sendiri...

Kikyo. Hanya dialah yang tidak mendapat akhir bahagia dari antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba munculah rasa kasihan dalam hatinya. Kasihan akan sang _Miko_, kasihan akan takdir yang dimilikinya.

Kagome menaikan kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit biru. '_Akan sangat baik jika semua orang mendapat akhir yang bahagia..._' pikirnya.

Tapi jika Kikyo mendapat akhir bahagia, akankah dia bisa hidup seperti sekarang...? Kehidupan yang dicintainya?

Mungkin tidak. Itulah dunia. Tak ada yang adil. Demi kebahagiaan seseorang, diperlukan pengorbanan yang lainnya, jika tidak semuanya hanya akan terus berlanjut dengan penderitaan.

Itu mustahil untuk hidup sambil tertawa di atas dunia yang dimana semua orang bahagia.

Kata-kata 'semua orang bahagia' sendiri terdengar seperti kata-kata dari dongeng yang dituliskan untuk anak-anak.

Kagome memejamkan matanya. '_Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kita semua bahagia...? Kikyo..._'

Angin kembali berhembus ke tubuhnya, perlahan Kagome membuka kedua matanya. Seketika ia tertegun.

**PUTIH.**

Putih dimana-mana. Diamana dia sekarang!? Kemana kuil tempat dia berada tadi?

Seketika muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan, Kagome menutup matanya dengan segera.

Perlahan, dari cahaya itu, muncul seorang wanita dengan pakaian putih.

Iris Kagome melebar.

**Kikyo!**

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. 'Kagome...' sahutnya pelan.

Kagome tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun. Ini benar-benar Kikyo? Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Atau ini jebakan suatu siluman?!

"K-Kikyo...?" panggilnya setengah tak percaya.

"Ini aku Kagome, jangan takut," kata Kikyo meyakinkan.

"Jadi ternyata benar benar Kikyo?" tanyanya lagi, masih sedikit ragu. Kagome melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Dimana aku? Apa aku sudah..."

"Belum," potong Kikyo segera, seakan ia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu. "Aku hanya membawamu kemari sebentar..."

Kagome terdiam sambil menatap Kikyo dengan iris lebarnya. Apa? Apa yang ingin dilakukan Kikyo?

"Kagome... kau tadi bertanya bukan, bagaimana cara membuat kita semua bahagia...?" tanya Kikyo.

Kagome mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu jawabannya...?"

Kikyo terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap ke bawah. "Kau tahu Kagome? Keinginanku sejak dulu adalah melembutkan hati Inuyasha... aku ingin dia bahagia. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa melakukannya." Miko itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah Kagome. "Aku tak lagi bisa membuatnya bahagia, Kagome. Tapi kau bisa..."

Kagome tertegun. "A...Aku?"

Kikyo tersenyum samar. "Ya, itu kau, Kagome... buatlah dia bahagia. Teruslah berada di sampingnya..."

_Tapi, Kikyo... Apa benar itu yang kau inginkan? Tidakkah it malah akan membuatmu semakin menderita?_

Kikyo menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Kagome. "Ingat, Kagome, aku akan selalu berada dalam dirimu, sebagai bagian dari dirimu, jiwamu..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kita berbeda, tapi aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kita berbagi jiwa yang sama, kita menginginkan hal yang sama, ingin bersama Inuyasha... Jadi lanjutkanlah hal yang telah kumulai... bahagiakanlah Inuyasha, demi aku, demi kita.."

Kagome hanya diam, tapi dengan jelas perasaan haru menyelimuti dadanya "...baik." jawabnya singkat.

Kikyo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku titip salam terakhirku untuknya..."

Seketika pandangan Kagome mengabur, kesadarannya mulai menurun, semuanya mulai terlihat gelap tapi samar-samar dia masih medengar jelas perkataan Kikyo.

_Terima kasih Kagome, sekarang aku bisa tenang..._

.

.::.

.

Kagome terbangun di kamarnya, seketika ia teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi, tubuhnya dengan segera mengambil posisi duduk.

Kagome memandangi ruangan kamarnya...

Apa tadi itu.. mimpi? Tidak. Itu terasa begitu nyata, ia bisa merasakannya.

Sebuah bunyi langkah kaki menangkap perhatian Kagome, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Uhm... Kagome..." _Hanyou_ itu mulai berbicara, "Maafkan aku..."

Iris mata Kagome melebar sebelum kemudian tersenyum, ia lalu mendekati _Hanyou_ itu dan memeluknya erat.

Inuyasha terkejut dengan perlakuan Kagome, namun akhirnya membalas pelukan itu. "Kagome, maafkan aku tadi pagi. Mengabaikanmu seperti itu... aku... aku... hanya ada sesuatu yang menjanggal perasaanku."

Kagome tertawa kecil, membuat sang _Inu Hanyou _bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu dalam hati.

_Miko_ pemula itu tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita jenguk kuil Kikyo..."

"Eh...?! Aku tidak bilang aku—"

"Sudahlah Inuyasha..." potong Kagome. "Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

_Tentu Kikyo, aku akan membahagiakannya, mencintainya, menyayanginya_.

Inuyasha meraih tangan Kagome. "Kagome... err, kau tak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?" balas Kagome singkat.

_Demi akhir bahagia kita..._

_..._

Kagome menaruh dua tangkai bunga lonceng Cina di depan kuil kecil itu lalu tersenyum samar.

"Oh ya Inuyasha, ada salam dari Kikyo..."

"Eh..?!"

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kikyo_.

_**-fin-**_


End file.
